handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands of War 3
Hands of War 3 is the sequel to , released in March of 2013. There was going to be an Expanded Edition of the game, with a new faction (the Keepers of the Red Sand) and a new land to explore. However, it was cancelled in favor of a fourth main game. Description Hands of War 3 is different from the previous two main games. The first noticeable change is that the player can choose their gender (however with dialogue options being similar for both genders), something new to the Hands of War series. The second is that the graphics are scaled-up, and look a lot more realistic than the previous games. Whereas before clicking with the mouse fired an attack, it now is used to move the character (the arrow keys can also be used too). Another is that the player could talk to NPCs by walking up to them before, but now has to click on the NPC to talk to them. Quests can now also be responded to, with multiple choices that will slightly affect the player depending on how they respond to a question. As in the first game, Hands of War, each time you level up, all stats you can upgrade with points are increased by 1. You can also reset the points you get by leveling whenever you wish, as in Hands of War Tower Defense. The mathematics are also slightly changed, for an overview, see Hands of War 3 Mathemathics. This time, the factions you ally will not just affect the storyline, but also which skills you can learn. There are now Faction Merchants in every faction that sell you skills and items for Faction Emblems. Story The story takes place directly after Hands of War Tower Defense.Hands of War 3 Guide, Hands of War Games.com With Tempor in ruins from the civil wars, it is finally beginning to come to peace. Tempor unites back into the Alliance again, but peace doesn't last long. A group of Shadow Runners are camping at the shore of Tempor, and trouble is stirring... Will the player side with the Alliance for peace, or join with the Shadow Runners to make the past invaders pay? The game features the return of the Alliance and Shadow Runners, along with a new war. The Blademasters, Warders, and Magicians return, along with the Mercenaries and Merchant's Guild as well. A new faction is also introduced, the Commoners. The Expanded Edition would have featured another new faction, the Keepers of the Red Sand. Hands of War 3 contains twelve different boss fights. However, no matter what factions the player chooses to fight for, they can only fight a maximum of nine. They are: Main bosses *Hinderfiend *Voidwielder *Shade of Brin Gardius *Chillwing (if allied with Alliance) *Triton Steel (if allied with Shadow Runners) *Beldon Ax (if allied with Alliance) *Shadow Lord Karn (if allied with Shadow Runners) *Voidbringer *The Beast Minor bosses *Riordan *Beldon Ax (if allied with Alliance) *Capitain Mc.Colly (if allied with Shadow Runners) Equipments For a list of compared and tiered equipments plus other items see Hands of War 3 Items. Riddles Hands of War 3 has Riddlers and riddles, like Hands of War 2. To the right is an image; the red squares indicate where each Riddler is on the map. For some reason, Riddlers seem to be allied with the Alliance (but never attack regardless of faction standing). The riddles' answers are listed below. :Riddle 1: E :Riddle 2: 21 :Riddle 3: $13,212 :Riddle 4: 14.5 degrees Tip The players can answer all of the riddles from the start, in order to have an easier beginning. That way, one reaches 15 level right away, as solving riddles gives enough experience. Trivia *Although the third (bottom-right) map is never revealed (since its land wasn't officially added, as was apparently going to be in Hands of War 3 - Expanded Edition), it exists and can be seen in an image of the map that exists in the game's SWF file. References Category:Games Category:Hands of War 3